vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wakanda
Summary Wakanda is a country in eastern Africa that has become far more technologically and scientifically advanced than any other nation on Earth, due to its supply of the highly valuable, rare and versatile metal Vibranium, brought to the country by a meteor impact thousands of years in the past. However, to avoid being conquered and pillaged of its resources by foreign invaders, the kingdom keeps itself very reclusive and isolated from the rest of the world. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | 7-B | 5-A to 4-B Civilization Type: Post-Industrial Civilization Name: Kingdom of Wakanda Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Monarchy (constitutional, formerly absolute) Kardashev Level: At least Type 0 Age: A few thousand years Population: 6,000,000 Territory: Wakanda Technology/Abilities: Genius Intelligence (all Wakandans are taught in an extraordinary education system that gives Wakanda's citizens a very high literacy rate, common skills in multilingualism and casual expertise in usage of advanced technology. Its intelligence agency, P.R.I.D.E., is on par with the CIA and Mossad, and Wakanda's king is one of the smartest humans in the Marvel universe), equipment capable of Energy Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Invisibility (Completely hidden from the rest of the World), Attack Reflection, Electricity Manipulation (with Shok-Nets and Spider-Bites), Absorption of sound and energy with various devices, Technology Manipulation with Desert Sands, Teleportation with Hyena Clan Teleporters, Time Manipulation and Spatial Manipulation with King Solomon's Frogs, Hacking, Resistance to Hacking (Wakanda's isolation has caused its technology to develop very differently from the rest of the world, and this combined with its sheer advancedness makes hacking it practically impossible, especially for their computers) Attack Potency: Small Building level (Defeated and slaughtered an invasion force of Skrulls even with their technological weapons disabled) | City level (N'yami-class battle cruisers are capable of destroying cities) | Large Planet level (the Namor-Killing Armor could trade blows with Namor) to Solar System level (the Wakanda Hulkbuster was able to hold its own against Amadeus Cho. Has a contingency plan to defeat Galactus with some external help that involves absorbing the Silver Surfer's power cosmic) Power Source: Vibranium, though it also to some degree uses solar, geothermal and hydrogen energy Industrial Capacity: Superior to that of any other nation on Earth, and as such should be at least comparable to Latveria Military Prowess: The Wakandan Army, Wakandan Navy, Wakandan Air Guard, Dora Milaje (king's elite personal guards) and Hatut Zeraze/Dogs of War (de facto secret police force). Vehicles include the Panther-Cycle and Prowlers (incredibly destructive panther mechas), fleet includes the Shaho, Dagger, Gyro-Cruiser, Magnetic Wave Rider and N'yami-class battle cruisers. Notable Individuals: King T'Challa, Shuri, Storm, White Wolf, M'Baku, Nakia Shauku, Okoye, W'Kabi, Zuri Weaknesses: Tribalism, recently suffers from unstable politics. Note: This profile covers the main Earth-616 comic book version of Wakanda. Key: Infantry | Warships | With armors and preparation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Marvel Comics Category:Civilizations Category:Factions Category:Absorption Users Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Geniuses Category:Energy Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4